


The last wish of a dying man

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Enemies, Gen, Male Antagonist, Male Friendship, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his death bed, Chris Argent gets a visit from his worst enemy. But Peter hasn't come to taunt him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The last wish of a dying man

He's in the room with you when you're about to die. The monster you tried so hard to destroy all those years has come to you in your final moments.

"If you're going to kill me, just do it, and do it quickly," you tell him. "Finish me off like you did Kate".

"Is that really what you want?" Peter replies. "I thought the last thing a dying man wanted was to have someone he cared about at his side. Isn't Allison here?"

"I don't want her to see me like this".

"Then I think you need a friend now".


End file.
